Apolinario Mabini
|title/s=*Prime Minister of the Philippine Republic *Secretary of Foreign Affairs |occupation=*Presidential adviser *Cabinet head |residence=Rosales, Pangasinan |allegiance= |affiliation=*First Philippine Republic *Presidential Cabinet |known_relative/s= |significant_other/s= |portrayed_by=Epy Quizon |mention= |appear=*''Heneral Luna'' *''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' }} Apolinario Mabini is the former Prime Minister of the First Philippine Republic and former Secretary of Foreign Affairs, who served as the adviser of Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo. Despite his incapacitation due to polio, he offered the President legal and professional advice founded on his intellect on the field of law.Heneral Luna After the assassination of Gen. Antonio Luna, Mabini stepped down from his post being succeeded by Pedro Paterno as Prime Minister and Felipe Buencamino as Secretary of Foreign Affairs. Briefly residing in Rosales, Pangasinan, he continued to offer legal advice to some of his countrymen, who continually sought his knowledge and wisdom.Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral Biography ''Heneral Luna'' At a Cabinet meeting in Bulacan, during the arrival of American forces in the country, Prime Minister Mabini informed the group that 7,000 American troops were expected to arrive in addition to the forces already present in the country. He also advised he cabinet that, though it would not be unwise to be patient, it would also be fine if General Antonio Luna would strengthen the Filipino revolutionary army, deeming it best should a war break out. The cabinet further engaged in debate when one of Aguinaldo's aides delivered a message, stating that American troops fired upon Filipino forces in Sta. Mesa, as well as invading San Juan, Paco, Pandacan, and nearby towns. Mabini further read the letter and informed the Cabinet that the American troops have held negotiations with the Spaniards in Intramuros. Following Gen. Luna's humiliation of Captain Pedro Janolino, General Tomás Mascardo visited Mabini and Aguinaldo to defend his captain's loyalty to the President. Mabini told him that they cannot afford to lose any more soldiers, prompting Aguinaldo to later reinstate the General's troops. As his visitors left, Aguinaldo voiced out his frustration to Mabini regarding Luna's manner of instilling discipline, having a difficulty figuring him out. Mabini encouraged Aguinaldo to still help Luna, since they were still fighting for the same cause. Aguinaldo asked what to do about his arrogance, but Mabini subtly hinted that they had no choice but to bear with his personality. At another Cabinet meeting, when Buencamino informed the group about the details of the Schurman Commission, General Luna opposed this, resulting in a physical brawl with Buencamino after having a heated exchange of insults toward one another. Aguinaldo halted the quarrel as Luna ordered the arrest of Buencamino and Paterno for treason. Aguinaldo sought the advice of Mabini, to which the Prime Minister allowed him to heed Luna's request in arresting the two statesmen, since it was within his jurisdiction and powers to perform such action. At night, Mabini attended a party consisting of attendees from different affiliations and nations. He was shown to have seemingly heard (and presumably understood) a conversation among three ladies, who scornfully wished to leave the war-torn country. Later, Mabini and Aguinaldo were visited by General Mascardo to inform them that Lieutenant Manuel Quezon's troops would now directly answer to the President, since the Bonifacio brothers were disposed of. Mascardo took his leave to go to Arayat, explaining that he shall attend a fiesta when inquired by Mabini. The latter asked Aguinaldo if he was still thinking of Andrés Bonifacio; Aguinaldo answered that he was bothered that it might happen once again. At night, in the middle of General Luna's and General Mascardo's feud, Aguinaldo was informed by Captain Eduardo Rusca upon orders of Luna that the latter shall arrest Mascardo for his stubbornness and disobedience. As the climax ensued, Aguinaldo's aide informed him that the feud had worsened with a possibility of a battle in Guagua between the two troops. Having no choice, Mabini urged Aguinaldo to conjure a decision and give out his orders to prevent further trouble from erupting. After the incidents in Bagbag and Quinga, Mabini and Aguinaldo were visited by Buencamino, Paterno, and Mascardo (who were all newly released from imprisonment) before being visited by Luna. The latter filed for his resignation as Head of the Armed Forces, but the President refused to accept his resignation. Mabini persuaded Luna not to resign, as the country is in dire need of his military prowess and genius despite his lack of knowledge in the field of politics. As Luna left, Buencamino informed Aguinaldo that they discovered about Luna's agenda of making himself military dictator of the country and replace the President, even thinking of disposing traitors including Aguinaldo if necessary. Mabini dismissed these rumors, claiming that Luna was only spouting hot air when enraged; Aguinaldo also pointed out that Luna was his most capable general. As Mascardo wished for Luna to be replaced (or even taken care of), Mabini became wary and alerted until when Aguinaldo thanked his visitors and have them leave him to think of his next course of action regarding Luna. After the deaths of Luna and his aide, Mabini attended their funeral with full military honors together with members of the Cabinet. During the ceremony, he noticed a bloodied bolo on one of the Kawit soldiers, becoming subtly suspicious and intrigued with it. ''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' Personality and traits Physical description Skills and abilities Possessions Relationships Gallery Trivia See also References Category:Article stubs Category:Male characters Category:Bayani Universe characters Category:Heneral Luna characters Category:Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral characters